


Self Restrain

by blackbuny



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbuny/pseuds/blackbuny
Summary: Mating season came early this year and all the Dragon Slayers could think was how fucked they all were. Follow a series of funny drabbles as they try to show some self-control against the girls that were slowly driving them insane. Rated M for Sexual Content. (Lucy x Natsu) (Levy x Gajeel) (Laxus x Mira)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Natsu**

Smelling was as natural to a Dragon as breathing was to human. This was no different for Dragon Slayers. It was how they perceived the world. Their eyes were almost secondary to their sense of smell since they were able to smell people and things before they actually came into vision. Eyes were just a way to visually see the images they had already seen through their nostrils.

Their noses were so highly sensitive that they were able to recognize any _scent_ changes. Every person and thing had their own unique scent. People scents, however, could change like, as people grew older their scent became more intense in a sense, a more defined and stronger version. Another way your scent could be altered was by spending enough time with someone else, their scent would cling to yours like an after taste. Scent served as an ID for Dragons Slayers. This is how they knew exactly who had been with you simply by _smelling_ you.

Normally, their heighten sense would be a strength, especially in missions. They could easily know where their enemy or partners were. It was mostly a win-win situation. But... that just didn't seem to be the case right this second to any Dragon Slayer. It was mating season, and boy did they all get caught off guard. This year was different. This year it came early and it hit them like a wall of bricks. All preparations they had arranged had gone out the window, especially Natsu, he had it worse than any of them. Wendy was really the only exception, too young to get wrapped in it, she would only experience all her sense tenfold and feel a bit overwhelmed.

Natsu, on the other hand, had never been hit with it as strong as he had this time. It wasn't his first time but, _this_ time, it was different and he could feel it deep within his bones. Of course, he knew _why_ it was different but that didn't mean that it didn't feel like someone had it out for him. He was agonising as he held as tight as he could to his last thread of self-restraint. His eyes set on the entrance of the guild. He knew what was coming and he was not prepared for it.

As if on cue a particular busty blond walked into the guild making him growl. She waltzed in with one of her _damned_ miniskirts dancing seductively around her creamy thighs. He wasn't sure that anyone could call _that_ a skirt, it was as if she was taunting him and he _hated_ her for it. It had taken him enough just to keep a straight face when he had smelled her scent coming in through the guild's open windows. She smelled _delicious_ as if she had been doused in honey and a summer morning.

Why did this have to happen to him _today_ out of all days? He had had the perfect plan which involved tiring her out in a mission so that she would want to take a break leaving him a whole week to leave and deal with _this_. He growled again smelling her familiar fiery ambition. Normally he would be thankful for having her around since she did smell nice but, not today, today he cursed her because _nice_ didn't cut it. She smelled _heavenly._ She smelled so damn _holy_ that he could drown in her scent. He was going mad with _want_ and seeing what his nose was smelling just made it worse. She was just walking around saying hi to everyone as if she had no care in the world until her eyes fell on the defeated Dragon Slayer.

Sure, he had known her smell was a little different when they met. Later on he had understood that her smell had triggered something _primal_ inside of him. But, never could he have imagined she'd manage to pull out of him this level of desire. If he had to condense it, they had a... _complicated_ relationship. He knew he was attracted to her and she was attracted to him. They just hadn't really done much about it. It was more like they had _just_ started doing something about it. Her chocolate eyes made contact with his onyx ones from across the room _'crap',_ he thought. Unwillingly he gulped down the bulge of nothing that had formed on his throat. He was trapped knowing that he couldn't just leave without an explanation and he had a feeling that "Oh it's horny season" wouldn't cut it.

He knew that there was a line between them. He just didn't understand the line anymore. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed because they had, _a lot_ , especially lately. Recently it seemed like they had been crossing that line between friends and lovers a little _too_ often. The last few nights they had started to venture and explore, nothing too crazy. But he did know that if he licked her inner thighs and side of her neck, she would say his name in ways that could make him kneel at her feet. Was this the reason he felt like he was going haywire?

Her eyes questioned his defeated like posture. He groaned as if in pain. His eyes were stuck on her figure watching her every movement. And, then something clicked inside her head. She smirked _slyly_ at him. _"Fucking Hell",_ he rumbled reading her mind. He knew what would happen next and his draconic side would not allow him to turn away from her.

She grabbed her celestial keys and twirled them on her index finger. She knew he was looking at her waiting for her to make a move. With her eyes still on his darkened ones she dropped her keys behind her. _"She. Wouldn't."_ , Natsu thought as she turned her back to him, _"Fuck"_. She _bent_ down, her skirt riding up her legs teasing him until he could see much more than what he had bargained for. She had given him a first-row view to what she was wearing: a red velvet thong. He _loathed_ her.

Lucy was no saint and no one knew that better than him. Natsu had had an excruciatingly long battle against himself to force his hands to stay _put_. But, the celestial mage had a very different plan, her hands would always find themselves somewhere on him. Sometimes they would tangle themselves deep in his salmon locks, other times she would touch his arm lightly. But, the worst times, those times were when her body was pressed firmly against his back when he would carry her. He could feel _everything_ and it was the most addictive feeling he had experienced. She had tried just about every trick in the book to make him lose and it had worked, magnificently if she could add. This little game she was devising was no different, she knew she would win. It was just a matter of time.

After she, _finally_ , stood up he looked around and sure enough, she had garnered a fair amount of attention. He could even hear a few comments coming from the older males to his right. This awoke a _whole_ different set of dragon-like feelings, he wanted to melt their eyes off their faces. He forced himself to cling to the fact that only he had could have seen inside her skirt and they were his _friends_. _"Friends my ass"_ , he unwillingly thought.

He could feel his body burning, too overwhelmed to react. It felt just like the day when she had finally broken him. The fateful day he quite literally had enough and pinned her against the nearest wall and devoured her mouth before realising what he was doing and stopping. That day had changed their relationship into this ambiguous mess and if he was being honest he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to make it anything but what it already was. Lucy from her part turned to look at him licking her lips. _"Fuck that",_ Natsu thought changing his opinion on all his reservation. He _wanted_ her and it wasn't like she wasn't offering herself in a golden platter. She _wanted_ to be taken and he just about _had it_ with all the stupid restrictions he had imposed on himself.

He might have seemed like a dense idiot at times but Lucy had **no clue** what a dragon in heat was capable of. He had wanted to take this, whatever it was, slow. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't change if they decided to step into the other side of the damned line. _"I swear to Mavis if she does **one** more thing"_, he cursed, his teeth grinding against each other as he watched her approaching him. He was so fucked.


	2. Natsu- Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Natsu**

Sure, in the beginning, it had been... _weird_. The whole thing was weird. Lucy wasn't exactly sure when Natsu had stopped being _Natsu_. Their relationship had started as a friendship but like everyone around them could see they had never been quite _normal._ From the quantity of time, they would spend together to the way they regarded each other. Since the very beginning, they had been like magnets, drawn to each other in ways that didn't happen with others. She simply needed to count the profane amount of times they had ended in _non-friend_ like situations to prove that there was a higher power that was slapping them in _that_ direction. He had seen her naked more times than any guy she had dated... combined.

Looking back on their entire history she could now see that their friendship hadn't been entirely innocent. In fact, their relationship now was anything _but_ innocent and she was enjoying every single second of it. He simply ignited a fire that made her crave him in a _very_ _unholy_ way. Her parents would quiver in their tombs if they knew what their lady-like daughter wanted to do to the very unaware Dragon Slayer.

Everyone knew that Lucy was Natsu's soft spot, but she didn't think they quite knew how much of a soft spot she _actually_ was. For the first year of their friendship, she had been a very shy person blushing at any mention of the Dragon Slayer taking liberties with her body but, the more time passed the more she shed her shyness. Sure, she had flirted with him and at the most teased him but in her defence, Natsu was _complicated_. Sometimes he was a dense idiot and nothing would get through to him. At least that's what she had thought before he had pushed her against whatever wall was available during a mission. _That_ was a surprise. She had perhaps underestimated him a bit too much. After the _incident,_ she had to give him some kind of credit, not only had he been pretending not to understand but after, he had reciprocated her toying and insinuations to a T.

Lucy was able to crawl under his skin to wriggle out his emotions and actions that he didn't know he was capable of. This little game of hers was no different. Her eyes were covered in a thick layer of desire. Natsu knew that look, it was the look she gave him when she would push his buttons forcing him to react and respond to her even if he _didn't_ want to. _"She's the devil",_ Natsu thought as he forced his face off the table and his back to straighten. He crossed his arms in front of his torso waiting for the _devil_ to whisper sweet nothings to his ear. A waft of air entered the guild and his eyes had gone blank. He fell backwards completely knocked out; he was fucked. Just the slightest gust of her scent and he was on his knees.

Worried, the celestial mage forgot about her previous plan and ran towards her partner. Before Natsu could react, soft hands found his head pushing him upwards to regain his sitting position. He could feel his heart quickening its pace. She was _too_ close for his mental health to deal with. Concerned chocolate eyes stared at him. "Natsu?", Lucy asked still holding him by the shoulders. Natsu could not respond, his throat too hoarse to formulate words. "Are you okay?", her voice was like dripping honey. He could tell she was genuinely worried. He nodded his head still trying to regain control of his senses. "Are you sure?", she asked again this time stroking his hair on the area that had collided with the floor.

"Geez, flame-brain", Grey's voice called from the bar. This snapped him out of his trance. "What did you say ice-princess?!", Natsu reciprocated ready to fight his best friend. "Chill, furnace face", Grey called out not really in the mood to fight him. Natsu simply growled at the male. "Calm down Natsu, he was simply worried too", Lucy called back to him, her hands soothing his tense muscles and just like that he had been re-entranced. Her fingers burning his skin. Was this woman not aware of the power she had over him? "So, are you really ok or do you want to call Porlyusica?" Lucy asked for the third time. His eyes turn to look at her. "I'm fine", he said his voice scruffy and low. This sent shivers down her back, _erotic_ shivers down her back. Natsu immediately grabbed his nose closing his nostrils before more of her arousal could register.

The sudden action confused her for a second until she understood even better what the Dragon Slayer was experiencing. She bit her lip more aroused now that she knew he could _smell_ her. But all thought changed when she saw the face he was making. He was almost gagging. He really could get her blood boiling. _This_ is exactly what she meant when she described Natsu as complicated. One second he was looking at her like he could fuck her in the middle of the guild and the next he was almost gagging. "Seriously Natsu?", Lucy asked pissed off. She shoved him slightly as she made space between them.

Natsu wasn't who she would regard as her 'ideal' man, he was almost her complete opposite. He was so unbothered, inane and so confident in himself. Her, on the other hand, was not exactly the most carefree individual, granted, he had influenced her to relax more and be more comfortable with unknown situations, especially when the guild got up to its usual antics. But she still very much was a grounded person. That and she wasn't exactly 'content', at least not to the full extent of the word. It had been a _long_ journey to finding her inner happiness and it still felt like she had a bit to go. She had always envied the unwavering confidence Natsu exuded so effortlessly. It took her _years_ to stop criticising her shortcomings and see a glimpse of what Natsu saw in her.

"I can't", Natsu's voice came low and croaky. Lucy turned to look at him again, his facial expression changing. "You can't what?", she asked still pissed. He looked at her like he wanted to murder her. He wasn't sure if she was feigning ignorance or she really didn't know what he was suffering through. "What?", she asked more irritated than anything. He exhaled harshly. "You're going to kill me", he muttered throwing his head back. The comment caught her off guard; she hadn't expected him to be so vocal about his situation.

They weren't exactly the talking type of relationship. They really hadn't talked about what happened the first time and they didn't talk about what had happened the night before. They just kind of rolled into their new normal without the need to vocalise their own thoughts and concerns. Well, it was more like they didn't want to disrupt what they considered a rather _delicate_ situation. They didn't exactly want to stop touching each other but, they just weren't quite ready to talk about the plausible ramifications of their... _entanglements_.

It wasn't like Lucy didn't understand that there were unverbalized rules she had been following from the moment he had kissed her. She no longer flirted so carelessly with vendors or looked for possible dates going as far as rejecting a fair number of suitors. She could also feel the difference from his side too, he was much more aware of her. He also became very possessive of her, he noticed when guys pursued her and when others in the guild would make less than colourful remarks about her.

"Good", she said her eyes narrowing seductively. He stared back at her growling. "Careful", he warned in a low tone. "Is that a threat?", she asked turning her body fully to face him. "Don't push me", Natsu said his voice more feral. "And if I do?", Lucy taunted inching her face towards his. "You don't want to see what could happen to you", he said taunting back. A black cloud settled over his mind. He could feel with every teasing words the lustful build-up that would take over him. All he could do was warn her. If she heeds his warning or not would be entirely _her_ fault. "Maybe I do", she said putting a hand on his thigh. "Lucy", he threatened. "Yes?", she asked innocence dripping from her tone. "Don't", he said as a piece of final advice.

She didn't listen to him though.


	3. Natsu -  Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

**Natsu**

To say Lucy was beautiful was an understatement. Everyone could see it, with her golden locks and chocolate doe eyes. She could easily get any man to his knees. But, her _body,_ her body could command _armies_. She was Helena of Troy; wars could be waged in the name of her beauty and Natsu was about to start one.

He had known first-hand what it felt to react against his will just because the blond commanded it. She was a fireball and he wanted to eat her _alive_. Even with his nose plugged he could still taste the reminisce of her scent on his tongue and he couldn't help but wonder if this was how she tasted. He wanted to find out desperately. Especially when her face was inches from his, _daring_ him to do so.

He wanted her and she knew it. But he wasn't about to give her what she demanded. He would make her work for it, even if it meant that his insides would be twisted and mangled. He had already taken enough of the blond devil this past month and a half. Now it was her turn to dance around his palm.

"Do _it_ "

She said raising the hand that rested on his thigh higher. He gulped down the yearning salivating in his mouth. He was an inch away from snapping.

"Do what?"

Another voice interrupted making both of them turn to face a scarlet-haired mage. When brown met auburn eyes the celestial mage immediately withdrew her hand from the Dragon Slayer's inner thigh.

"Hey Erza", the blond greeted a little disappointed at the sudden interruption. The redhead responded with a gentle smile. "Y-yo", Natsu managed to spit no longer gripping his nose. The mixture of the redhead strawberry sweet scent helped masked Lucy's very prominent arousal. Erza turn to look at the fire mage and nodded in acknowledgement.

"How did your quest go?", Lucy asked motioning for the red-head to sit at the table. Erza complied and answered, "The usual, it was invigorating to see such a lively town". Lucy chuckled innocently, "That sounds great! Did they throw another festival in your honour?".

Natsu inhaled sharply when the blonde's hand found its way back to his thigh. He turned his head to look at Lucy expecting a devilled smirked to adorn her features. But, he was met with nothing. The celestial mage was carelessly talking away with Erza as if her hand wasn't stroking his cock. He didn't know if this pissed him off or if it was exciting him more. Just seeing her angelic face pretend she wasn't doing something extremely un-lady-like was a massive turn on for him. Lucy would only show _him_ her errant side. He growled.

"What's wrong Natsu", Erza asked immediately noticing his growling. Natsu turned his attention to the woman in front of him. This time his hand went up to her thigh making the blond blush. She had not expected a frontal counterattack. Unlike her, however, he took his time caressing her inner thigh which prompted her to close her legs as if on instinct.

"Nothing much, sorry, I'm just a little out of it today", Natsu responded casually. Erza looked surprised. In all the time she had known the Dragon Slayer he had never been sick or felt 'out of it'. That was unless he was- "Oh I see! It's that time again?", Erza asked understanding it was a _special_ time for Dragon Slayers. Lucy's blush deepened into a lovely rose colour. _"Erza knows?!"_ , Lucy thought panicking for a second. Natsu from his side has known this would freak out the golden-haired minx.

Of course, Erza didn't know it was mating season. All she knew was that once a year Dragon Slayers had a very hard time controlling their more beast-like side. He had told her that it served a kind of release for their dragon side. Since they weren't actual dragon's their dragon side needed time to come out and get every accumulated draconic instinct out, like a reset. Just like bears would hibernate so too would their dragon-like side. It just needed around a week of release to be reigned back into control. A very small price to pay for their Dragon Slaying magic.

Lucy didn't need to know this though. He wanted to keep her on her toes and scaring her might just put them back on equal footing. "How are you doing?", Erza asked with genuine concern. Lucy's hand left Natsu's hard member and move to clutch his hand who was currently trying to migrate north her skirt. This was _not_ the day to wear a skirt. "I could be better, you know, with this amount of scents in the air, it's hard to control my impulses", Natsu answered gripping her thigh as her hand tried to yank him away from her as discreetly as she could. "Wouldn't it be better if you just went home?", Erza suggested clearly seeing how it affected her very rowdy friend. He chuckled darkly. Lucy stared wide-eyes at the red-head. _"What!?",_ Lucy thought astonished at her boldness before another thought crossed her mind, _"Wait she_ _knows?_ _"_. Her blush went darker if that was even plausible. Were they that obvious? How could she know about them?

"Trust me, that's the worst thing I could do", Natsu said taking advantage of the stunned mage next to him to reach her thong and move it to the side. The raw unobstructed smell of her pussy hit his nose. This changed everything. His pupils narrowed into vertical slits. His eyes changed completely into those of a dragon. Erza, of course, noticed "Wow", she commented at the change. Natsu smirked.

He found it hard to maintain his cool but he sat there bearing the impulse to bend Lucy over the table and fuck her senseless. He held on to the feeling of his fingers finding her lower lips and spreading them. He sighed when he felt her. His dragon side drank in the moist sensation at his fingers to quench its need to mark his mate.

"Cool trick, right?", he said turning to face the blond. Lucy had been completely out of it when he turned to look at her. She gasped when she saw his eyes. It felt as if his eyes were looking beyond her face. As if it was looking inside her, as if he could read her innermost thoughts. He moved his fingers slightly testing the new environment. This made Lucy make an unconventional sound. "Chill Luce, they will go back when I feel less _provoked"_ , Natsu said responding to her reaction to his fingers.

"Erza! You're back! how did your trip go?", Cana called out for the red-head from the bar. Era smiled at the card-mage and nodded to signal that she would join her shortly. "Well, I hope this week is not that harsh on you, see you", Erza said getting up from the table and heading towards were Cana was. "See you", Natsu said without looking at her. Lucy from her side was trying to block his hand from further exploring her.

"What is it, Luce?", Natsu taunted, "Cat's got your tongue?".


End file.
